Scream My Name
by Rocketship Romance
Summary: "Honey, I bet you that you couldn't make me scream your name by 12:00 tomorrow, midday."  - AxelRoxas/AkuRoku


**A/N: Warning, there's a sex scene, and it involves two men... if you like that sort of thing enjoy - if you don't... then how and why did you end up clicking on this story? xD**

**Please don't flame because you don't like this sort of thing, I've given you fair warning about the contents. You don't HAVE to read it, so don't complain about it.**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

The club was lit with subtle, low lighting, casting most of the people on the dance floor into shadow. Dark figures were grinding together in the hot room, sweat was passed from body to body, and greedy hands were roaming; this was Club Twilight on a Friday night.

Separate from the masses, sitting on a stool at the bar was a young looking blonde. His hair was styled, looking like some sort of windswept bed-head and stiff with gel. Icy blue eyes trailed over the bodies on the dance floor with vague interest. He was simply people watching, nursing a bottle of cheap beer, occasionally taking a sip.

The seat nearest to the blonde creaked, then squealed as it was dragged across dirty tiled floors as someone took a seat beside him. The blonde paid his new neighbour no notice.

"Hey Blondie, want me to buy you something better than that crap you're drinking?" a smooth, deep voice spoke up disturbing the blonde from his thoughts. He tilted his head slightly and let his eyes slant left to where the other man was sitting.

For a split second Roxas felt a sense of Deja-vu as he looked at the man beside him, but he brushed it off as nothing just as quickly.

The other man had obnoxiously red spiky hair - _definitely from a bottle._ Acid green eyes which danced with mischief as they met his own, two dark purple diamond marks which were presumably tattoo's sat beneath those eyes. The man had a tall, lithe, yet (from what he could see) well muscled body. Despite the man's casual dark clothing, of skin tight black jeans, an olive tank top covered by a short black leather jacket, the blonde was almost positive a (rather attractive) clown had just seated himself beside him.

"Sure Red, why not?" he shot his drink a disgusted glance before setting it on the bar behind him. Poor college students learnt to deal with what they had to, and take advantage of what was offered. If the clown was willing to buy him a drink he wasn't going to complain.

"What'll you have Blondie?" the redhead raised an eyebrow as he waved the scary looking bar tender with the eye-patch over. The blonde mulled it over for a second, unconsciously chewing on his lip (the redheads eyes darted to those rosy, soft looking lips) before deciding,  
"Uh, I'll have a Bacardi Rum and coke..." Red nodded before turning to the man who was impatiently waiting for them to decide,  
"Xig, I'll get the Bacardi Rum and cola for the cute blonde, and for me... I'll get _A Piece Of Ass, _on my tab please." the barman nodded before going off to fix their drinks.  
Blondie raised an eyebrow, "'_A piece of ass_'?" he quoted.  
Red just grinned, "Yup. Why, _you want one too Blondie?_" at this Red wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Blondie snorted and shook his head "Nah, I'll stick with rum and coke thank you very much."

Their drinks were slammed none to lightly onto the counter by the pissy looking barman, "Yeah, thanks Xig, love you too man." Red sneered before picking up his shot and downing it in a gulp. The blonde took a slower more cautious approach to his drink, taking a long sip before setting his glass down, tapping a finger against the rim.

"So you know him?" the blonde didn't look up from his glass instead staring almost intently at his beverage.  
"Hmm?" hummed the redhead, "Oh! You mean the barman? Xigbar? Oh yeah, he's one of my good mates - not good enough to give me a discount or anything apparently." a roll of brilliant green eyes before they turned to focus on the blonde.

"So tell me kid, why aren't you out there, grinding it out with the rest of those nobodies? Getting some hot, sweaty action on the dance floor." he nudged at the blondes leg with a converse clad foot, and the blonde shot the offending limb a glare.  
"Eh, dance-floors aren't really my style..." he muttered, going back to staring at his drink and taking another swig.  
"Hmm... so you'd rather get hot and sweaty elsewhere?" the blonde didn't see the leer but he sure as hell heard it in the redheads voice.  
"Undoubtedly." he dead-panned.

Red took his chances and leaned closer to the blonde, "What's say you and I go somewhere and re-enact some of those dancers... without the music?"  
Finally the blonde glanced up, cool blue eyes meeting green, "You couldn't satisfy me Red." he sighed, then turned back to his drink.  
Offended the redhead puffed up his chest and growled, "What do you mean I couldn't satisfy you? _Hello_... Blondie, have you even had a look at what I'm offering?" he gestured to his body at this, "I am the finest thing out there. If I can't satisfy you, _no-one can_."

Blondie knocked back the rest of his drink then turned to Red with a smirk on his face, "Honey, I bet you that you couldn't make me scream your name by 12:00 tomorrow, midday."  
At this Red raised a thin eyebrow before grinning, "Oh you are so on Blondie," he winked and tapped at the side of his head, "By the way my name's Axel - _get it memorised_ so you know what to scream."

"I'm Roxas," the blonde held out his hand, "You lose Axel, you give me $200, if I loose, you can have anything your heart desires."  
Axel took the blondes hand and shook it briskly "_**Anything **_Blondie?", an affirmative nod,  
"_**Anything **__Red_, and my name's _Roxas_."

The two left the bar hand in hand, Roxas being forcibly dragged behind Axel as the red-headed man enthusiastically took him to his car, gesturing impatiently, "Well get in Roxy, we don't have _all _night."  
Roxas just rolled his eyes opening the car door and muttering, "Won't even open the fucking door for me..." before sliding into the passengers seat. Axel was in the drivers seat in a flash, key in the ignition and the car was rumbling.  
"Where'd you get this piece of crap anyway?" Roxas sneered, glancing around at the false leather seats, and at the junk that filled the car. It was a beaten up red..._thing, _rusty and falling apart beyond recognition.  
"Used to belong to my bro', my car is... uhm... currently '_unavailable' _so I'm borrowing his old one." he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck.  
Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Dare I ask what happened to your car?"  
Axel ignored him and turned on the radio exclaiming, "Oh I love this song, don't you Roxas?" before turning up the volume drowning out any possible conversation. Roxas chuckled lightly.

They pulled up in front of a rather nice looking apartment block, "Not too shabby Red, to be honest I lowered my expectations when I saw your car." he got out and strolled towards the entrance forcing Axel to jog to catch up.  
"Yeah well, I told you it's not _my _car... and I hope you haven't got low expectations about me Roxas," he winked, "But never the less, even if you do, I can put a stop to your doubts... _very quickly_..." he growled the last bit attempting a seductive tone.  
Roxas snorted, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just lead the way to your apartment Red."

Axel took them up a couple of flights of stairs then down a hall to the second last door at the end. He unlocked the door quickly before swinging it open and spreading his arms out with a flourish, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Said humble abode was a reasonable sized apartment. The first room was a lounge room connected to a decent sized kitchen, large enough for a small dining table to sit in the middle of the room, with two doors leading off to other rooms. Overall the apartment had a surprisingly pretty décor; warm reds, browns and blacks were the main colours. Roxas hummed his approval.

"But this, you don't need to worry about till the morning Roxas, what you really want to see is my _bedroom_..." he held out his arm for Roxas like a _gentleman_, "Shall we?"  
At the redheads antics Roxas had to giggle and accepted the arm before being dragged through the living area through a door into what he could only assume was Axel's room.  
The walls were painted a beautiful indigo blue, the walls and roof were covered in hundreds of glow in the dark stars, the bed was a king, and was covered in pillows and a thick duvet. All the bed linen was midnight black.

Roxas unhooked his arm from Axel's and walked forward to stroke the bed cover with his fingertips, it was as soft as it looked. He then tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling, "Your room is something else Axel..." he said with a small wondrous smile on his face.  
Axel was standing with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame, "Yeah, I've always had this thing about stars... stars and sunsets. The sky is such a beautiful thing don't you think?"  
Roxas just nodded his head before letting himself fall backwards onto Axel's bed, his knees bent over the end of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and socks and heard them both thump somewhere in the room.

The bed sunk next to him as Axel flopped down on his stomach beside him, and he heard a second lot of thumps as the redhead's shoes joined his.  
"Taking your time huh?" Roxas asked vaguely curious. Most people he went home with from a bar just got straight to it – Axel _himself _was indeed something else.  
"I like to know more about someone I sleep with than just a first name... what's your favourite colour?" the redhead mumbled into his sheets.  
Roxas sat up and gave the motionless man an amused glance ,"My favourite colour is orange."  
At this Axel scoffed and pushed himself up onto his forearms to look at Roxas, "Orange? _Seriously? _Why?"  
Roxas shrugged, "Everyone loves colours like red, blue, green, pink, whatever. Colours like yellow and orange are always left out..."  
Axel rolled onto his back, shutting his eyes, "Cute. My favourite colour is purple. It's... like a sweeter version of blue."  
Roxas snickered, "And you call _my _favourite _cute_."  
An arm whipped up and thumped onto his stomach making Roxas gasp, "_Ow_, what the hell?" the arm stayed where it was lying across his body.  
"I'm not cute, I'm _sexy_. Get it right." the redhead snickered and grinned cheekily back at him when Roxas turned to glare sideways at him.

"Is your hair natural?" Roxas drawled, taking a sceptic glance at Axel's red, red hair.  
The redhead beamed at him proudly running some fingers through his thick locks, "Yup! I can prove it too."  
Roxas just scoffed and rolled his eyes. That's what they all say.

"Where were you born?" came the inquisitive question from the redhead who'd rolled onto his side to look at Roxas, who was staring at the stars.  
"Twilight Town."  
"Hmm... I think I've heard of it. Small town, brilliant sunsets, yeah?" Axel quirked an eyebrow, and Roxas nodded.  
"What about you?"  
He heard the redhead hum softly and glanced sideways to see Axel rubbing at his chin, "Well, I grew up with my Aunt in Hollow Bastion..."  
"What about your parents?"  
"They couldn't handle a child so they gave me over to my aunt. She's a wonderful woman." a fond smile settled on his face, "I've met my mother before, and I can tell you this: I prefer my aunt."

They lay in silence side by side for a while just gazing up at the glow in the dark stars that shone above them, the only light source in the dark apart from the real stars out the window and the half moon in the sky.  
Then Roxas felt a warm hand on his upper thigh, rubbing at his leg through his jeans. He glanced at Axel in surprise to see the man grinning at him. "My curiosity is satisfied for now. Lets fuck."  
Roxas rolled his eyes, "How romantic."  
This earned a smirk from Axel who shrugged, "I know, I'm romantic, charming..."  
"Modest." the blonde added sarcastically.  
"That too." Axel continued to grin. His hand still on Roxas' thigh.  
He was taking too bloody long, so with a huff Roxas rolled over onto Axel and straddled his hips. Green eyes blinked up at him in slight surprise, before darkening with mischief and _more_.

Large, warm hands settled on his hips, as Roxas leaned over supporting himself with an arm on either side of Axel's head. He leaned down further, a little smirk twitching at the corners of his lips as he pressed tiny, innocent little pecks to Axel's chin, jaw, nose, pretty much anywhere but his lips. Hearing the exasperated huff of breath Roxas let a wicked smirk settle on his face, pulling back briefly to meet green eyes, then dropping to suck on the pulse at Axel's neck.  
Nibbling, and sucking at the skin Roxas worked to leave behind a mark, at the same time feeling long fingers trailing up his spine and tangling in his blonde spikes.  
Axel pried the blonde leech off his neck and pulled him straight into a hot, wet kiss.

Roxas could feel his body heating up fast, perhaps it had to do with how _warm_ Axel was. Or maybe it was the fact that said redhead was currently very enthusiastically exploring his mouth.  
Roxas sucked on the intruding tongue, hearing the redhead grunt his approval, and felt long fingers kneading into the flesh of his hip. He slid his hands into the redheads hair, holding him back as he sat up to suck in some air.  
The hand from his hair dropped down to his other hip and Axel held him still as he ground up against Roxas, showing him how aroused he was already.  
So much for air.  
Roxas gasped at the feeling of the hardness beneath him, pressing against his own growing arousal.

Their lips met again, Roxas taking control this time, thrusting his tongue into the redhead's mouth, discovering the addicting taste of cigarettes, alcohol and cinnamon. Axel's hands were on the move once again, one hand drifting to the front of Roxas' jeans rubbing against his arousal, the other was placed on the back of his neck, playing with the strands of hair there.  
Roxas was sucking harshly on Axel's bottom lip when he felt the hand on his groin press harder, he groaned softly against the other man's lips. Encouraged Axel one-handedly unbuttoned his jeans, to dip a hand beneath the waistband and into his boxers and grabbing his erection.  
Roxas shuddered and pulled back from the kiss as the hand around him squeezed gently, stifling a gasp when Axel began to stroke him, "F-fuck."  
The hand was moving at a leisurely pace, slowly sliding up and down his penis. Roxas' eyes fluttered shut and he panted at the feeling. He heard the redhead beneath him chuckle quietly.  
The grip around him got tighter, and Axel's thumb circled the tip of his erection. Roxas choked on his air, but managed to gasp out, "Hurry up _god damn it_, Red."  
He heard another soft chuckle from Axel as the man complied, releasing Roxas to move both his hands to the younger man's chest and push him off and onto the bed, before quickly covering the blondes body with his own.

Roxas could feel one of Axel's knees work it's way between his thighs and then pressing against his erection. _The bastard_.  
Large hands fumbled with his jeans, a finger dug into each side as the redhead tugged down, then more fingers to pull them past Roxas' hips and ass, he shifted and was then able to rip them off the rest of the way, throwing the bothersome item behind him.  
"Loose yours now." Roxas crossed his arms and tried to glare despite the flush he could feel on his face.  
"Don't mind if I do." winked Axel, standing up off the bed and unbuttoning his own jeans, discarding them on the floor. The jeans were then followed by the tank top and jacket leaving Axel only in a pair of black boxers with flames creeping up the sides.  
Roxas took note of the red happy trail that disappeared into the man's boxers – okay maybe it _was _natural.

Before returning the the blonde Axel rummaged through his beside table, emerging victoriously with a tube of lube and a handful of condoms which he deposited on Roxas' chest before practically leaping on top of the blonde.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the redhead bridging above him, who had the stupidest grin on his face, then at the items on his chest. Axel delicately picked up a yellow wrapped condom and held it in front of the blondes face, making Roxas wrinkle his nose in confusion.  
"This Roxy, is a _condom_. If I put it on, we can have sex." as he spoke the redhead was trying to pull a serious face, which just made Roxas snort,  
"That's the worst pick-up line ever. And isn't it a bit late to be using pick-up lines anyway?"  
"It's never too late for pick-up lines!" Axel grinned again, brushing the condoms and lube off Roxas onto the bed beside him. "But enough with that, we're both wearing way too many clothes..."  
"_No shit._" Roxas pulled a face. This was the longest he'd ever had to wait for sex from a stranger he'd met, most were on him once they'd found a place to fuck.  
"Don't pout baby," Axel cooed, pressing a kiss to the blondes nose, "You're much prettier smiling."  
So Roxas scrunched up his face in an ugly scowl. Axel just laughed.

Finally Axel actually got down to business, stripping Roxas of his shirt, then boxers before finally removing his own. Then there was pure skin on skin contact.  
"I'm going to assume you're not a virgin, am I right?" Axel breathed softly in Roxas' face, who nodded. "Okay, I'm topping tonight... got it?"  
Roxas growled, "Don't care, whatever. Hurry up and fuck me."  
"Demanding, demanding..." Axel smirked, but opened the lube squeezing some out onto his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up.

Roxas shifted a bit as Axel's arm slid under him, holding his hips up so his other hand could get underneath. Despite having done this quite a few times before he couldn't help but wince when the slick fingers pressed against the ring off muscle that was his backside.  
"It's okay baby, just relax..." the redhead cooed, leaning over to press kisses against the blondes face and neck while he inserted a finger. Roxas pulled a face in discomfort as the appendage was slid in and out of his ass. Soon he'd relaxed again and Axel was pushing a second finger in.  
The redhead scissored his fingers stretching the blonde, kissing in apology when the smaller man whined softly.  
Roxas jolted when Axel finally found his prostate stuttering out, "_A-a-apple..._"  
"Nearly had you..." Axel mumbled bemused, adding another finger, before focusing his attention on stimulating that spot as he stretched, making Roxas tremble beneath him.  
"_S-s-stop!_" Roxas gasped, not wanting to cum before they'd even really began.  
After pulling his fingers out, and wiping them on a tissue from his bedside, Axel then picked up a condom, unwrapping it and rolled it down his penis, making sure it was on right, then squeezing an ample amount of lube onto his hand once more, he turned his attention to his own erection which he covered with the lube till it was slick. Once satisfied he wiped his hands on the sheets and turned back to the blonde.

Breathing heavily the redhead shuffled closer to Roxas, lifting the blondes legs to hook one over his shoulder as he leaned over.  
Holding his pulsing member he aligned it with Roxas' hole, pushing in slightly then pausing. He felt Roxas' leg twitch on his shoulder and he reached out for one of the blondes hands to squeeze it gently.  
"Just do it already!" Roxas gasped, frowning at him. So he did.

Thrusting into the delightfully tight heat all the way to the hilt, Axel resisted the urge to just fuck Roxas, instead waiting for the go ahead.  
The blonde unhooked his leg from Axel's shoulder in favour of the man's skinny waist, wrapping both legs around him and nodding as sweat dripped down his brow. "Okay."

Drawing out slowly and shallowly first, before moving just as slowly back in Axel let Roxas get used to the feeling. He leaned down to press his lips to the blondes, just sweetly kissing him as he thrust slowly into him. Roxas' legs tightened around his waist, as the blonde tried to draw him in deeper, "_**Faster.**_" the word was breathed against his lips, and it was all Axel needed to _really_ begin.

It was nothing like Roxas had ever experienced before, it burned a bit at first, but he quickly managed to block out the pain with Axel's lovely, soft lips distracting him.

Axel thrust into the heat beneath him, and Roxas responded in turn arching his back to meet the redheads movements fully.

They picked up a steady rhythm, both panting heavily and slick with sweat. Axel managed to find Roxas' prostate again, driving for the same spot again and again, making Roxas writhe and scream silently.

Axel's tongue pushed it's way past Roxas' lips and teeth to meet the blondes, and they both revelled in the feel of their tongues dancing together and the feel of their bodies pressed flush together.

All good things come to an end eventually though, Roxas could feel the heat building in his groin; he was so close.

Axel was getting more desperate, thrusting vigorously into the smaller body like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _I'm goin' to cum!" Roxas arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut.  
Then he felt the redheads hand back on his member, squeezing and stroking with fast movements due to the pre-cum that slicked it.  
He drowned in the feelings assaulting him; the warmth of the man above him, the feeling of the redhead thrusting inside him and the sweet warmth of the redheads hand driving him crazy.  
"_A-Ax...Axolotl!_" he screamed as he finally burst, cum shooting out over his stomach and the redheads chest, he got lost in the sensational feeling that overwhelmed him.

When he felt the blondes walls tightening with orgasm Axel shuddered, driving deeper and further into the body beneath him, 'til he finally followed the blonde, releasing inside him and gasping out a soft, "_Roxas!_" before collapsing on top of the blonde in exhaustion.

They lay together in silence, their bodies sticking together with cum. Axel pulled out making Roxas gasp, then rolled off him to the side.  
"You okay baby?" the redhead breathed, reaching out to brush some sweaty blonde hair from the blondes eyes.  
"Y-yeah..." his little angel smiled softly rolling over to face him. Axel scooted closer then wrapped an arm around Roxas, pulling the smaller man closer, tangling their legs together and holding him. He smiled when he felt arms wrap around him in return, and felt the fluttering breath on his neck from the blonde who had snuggled closer to bury his face in Axel's neck.  
"Sleep tight beautiful." Axel pressed a gentle kiss to the blondes hair, who had already fallen asleep, and he followed into the land of dreams soon after.

* * *

Blonde eyelashes fluttered, before Roxas' eyes opened. He lay still for a long moment – this wasn't his room. Then he remembered what had happened last night...

He rolled over on the soft bed, wincing when he felt some dry cum left on the sheets, to look at the man laying beside him. The sun shone in through the open curtains, warm light on the pale chest that rose and fell softly, highlighting the bright red hair that cushioned Axel's head, and on his rosy lips that parted slightly as he breathed peacefully. He was _beautiful, _as cliché as that may sound.

Roxas held his breath as Axel's face suddenly scrunched up, watching as he rolled over pulling a face before sighing and opening his eyes. Brilliant malachite met cerulean blue for the first time in daylight; a new day.

"Morning Beautiful." Axel smiled softly, voice rough with sleep. Roxas blushed a pretty pink and half covered his face in embarrassment, just peeking over his fingers at Axel,  
"Morning."  
The redhead chuckled softly and reached out to tug Roxas' hand away from his face, "Let me bask in your beauty this fine morning babe." which only made Roxas' face darken to an almost alarming shade of red. He ducked his head and turned away, for the first time seeing the digital clock that sat on the bedside stand, bright green numbers flashing the time; '11:54'. And then he remembered the bet.

"_Hah_. Well... you're about to lose Axel. Told you no one can make me scream." Roxas smirked at the redhead.  
A confused expression crossed the other man's face before it cleared and he rolled his eyes with a soft laugh, "Well, I was close." he scooted closer across the bed and ran a finger down a soft pink cheek, "You nearly screamed 'Axel.'"  
"Mmm. But I screamed '_apple_' and '_axolotl_' not '_Axel_'." the blonde continued to grin, triumphant.  
Which resulted in his nose being poked as the redhead teased, "Which means I got close."  
"_Maybe_." he conceded reluctantly.

Axel ruffled his blonde spikes dishevelling them further ignoring Roxas' protests before suddenly sitting up, pushing off the bed and grabbing Roxas' clothes which had been strewn across the floor carelessly, he paused at the door way before poking out his tongue, then took off running.  
_Stark naked._

Roxas lay there eyes wide for a long moment before shrieking, "Hey! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" leaping out of the sheets – after a brief struggled when he realised they were tangled with his legs – and taking off after the redhead. _Where did that bastard go?_

"You'll have to catch me first!" came the cackle from the direction of the kitchen. Roxas ran and skidded through the doorway to see Axel standing on the other side of his dining table. The furious blonde clenched his fists and glared at the redhead, who tauntingly dangled his clothes.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed before attempting to fling himself over the table. He clawed at the redhead who seemed way too amused.  
With a wink the bastard gestured to the microwave, "Hey Roxy, _look at the time..._"  
Roxas turned his head to see the time displayed; '11:59'. **A****m**.

_Fuck._

* * *

_**~Later that day~**_

They were both seated (fully clothed) at the dining table, eating a huge brunch - because, "_Roxy_, you must be _exhausted _from last night..." _winkwink_. - Roxas was stuffing his face while Axel stared at his eggs like they held the answer to the meaning of life.

"What's up with you?" Roxas grunted out through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.  
Axel shot him an amused look, "About the bet we made..." the blonde hummed softly to show his attention, "I get anything, right? Anything I want?"  
Swallowing his mouthful Roxas nodded cautiously, "_Mmm._"  
Axel ran a hand through his hair and looked at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes, "If I wanted your house - You'd give it to me? If I wanted your car... your money... your _sister_..."

The only answer was an uneasy silence.

Then Axel smirked at Roxas, making him gulp eyes wide, those beautiful green eyes sparkled at him. "Know what I want most in the world?"  
Roxas shook his head then tilted it in question. He sat up straight when Axel stood up from his chair and walked like a predator towards him with _sexy_, slow steps, till Axel was standing beside his chair, leaning over, with his lips at the blondes ear, "_You._" he breathed silkily and Roxas shuddered.  
"A deals a deal." he looked at Axel, who smiled and tugged on a soft blonde spike and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.  
"A bets a bet. You're _mine _now beautiful."

* * *

**Ending A/N: Lalalala~ I don't care if you say this is kind of unrealistic. This could totally happen (in my dreams). **

**I hope you enjoyed~**

**If you see any spelling and grammar or factual errors please tell me. I will be more than happy to go back and fix any errors up.**


End file.
